


The Truth Behind The Accords

by SilverP



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anything Else I Should Do?, Basically Just Me Being Lawyer-y About The Accords, Explaining the Accords, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, The Law Behind The Fiction, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverP/pseuds/SilverP
Summary: We all know about the Sokovian Accords. But, when it all comes down to it, what do we really know? I found a document that shows what we know of the Accords. I drew up several further documents, including one that showed what could easily be changed to make it better all around, and wrote a final copy. In this, you will see five copies of the Accords:-The Original-The Accords Categorized-Notes On The Accords-What Could Be Changed-The New AccordsPlease enjoy!





	1. The Original

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the Sokovian Accords! This is the original copy of the Accords.

  * Any enhanced individuals who agree to sign must register with the United Nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA samples.
    * Those with secret identities must reveal their legal names and true identities to the United Nations.
    * Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks.
    * Those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times.
  * Any enhanced individuals who sign are prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own unless they are first given clearance by either that country's government or by a United Nations subcommittee.
    * Governments are forbidden from deploying enhanced individuals outside of their own national borders unless those individuals are given clearance as described above. The same rule also applies to non-government organizations that operate on a global scale (including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers).
  * Any enhanced individuals who do not sign will not be allowed to take part in any police, military, or espionage activities, or to otherwise participate in any national or international conflict, even in their own country.
    * As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental law enforcement/military/intelligence organizations (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers).
  * Any enhanced individuals who use their powers to break the law (including those who take part in extralegal vigilante activities), or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public, may be detained indefinitely without trial.
    * If an enhanced individual violates the Accords, or obstructs the actions of those enforcing the Accords, they may likewise be arrested and detained indefinitely without trial.
  * The use of technology to bestow individuals with innate superhuman capabilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology (such as Asgardian and Chitaur[i](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Chitauri) weaponry).
    * The creation of self-aware artificial intelligence is completely prohibited.
  * The Avengers will no longer be a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations.


	2. The Accords Categorized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows the Accords with categorization. It shows what's good, what's negotiable, and what's all-out unreasonable.
> 
> Next chapter will show my logic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is what's good.  
Bold is what's negotiable.  
Underline is what's just plain unreasonable.

  * _Any enhanced individuals who agree to sign must register with the United Nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA samples._
    * **Those with secret identities must reveal their legal names and true identities to the United Nations all members of which must sign a document preventing them from declaring these identities to the public unless they break the law or obstruct the proper workings of the accords.**
    * _Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks._
    * **Those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times.**
  * **Any enhanced individuals who sign are prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own unless they are first given clearance by either that country's government or by a United Nations subcommittee.**
    * _Governments are forbidden from deploying enhanced individuals outside of their own national borders unless those individuals are given clearance as described above. The same rule also applies to non-government organizations that operate on a global scale (including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers)._
  * _Any enhanced individuals who do not sign will not be allowed to take part in any police, military, or espionage activities, or to otherwise participate in any national or international conflict, even in their own country._
    * _As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental law enforcement/military/intelligence organizations (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers)._
  * _Any enhanced individuals who use their powers to break the law_ **(including those who take part in extralegal vigilante activities), or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public,** may be detained indefinitely without trial.
    * **If an enhanced individual violates the Accords, or obstructs the actions of those enforcing the Accords, they may likewise be arrested** and detained indefinitely without trial.
  * _The use of technology to bestow individuals with innate superhuman capabilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology (such as Asgardian and Chitauri weaponry)._
    * _The creation of self-aware artificial intelligence is completely prohibited._
  * _The Avengers will no longer be a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations._

So basically, the only thing that's really no-good period is the whole breakage of the fifth amendment thing. Other than that, it's two-thirds good and one-third needs negotiation. Next chapter's my reasoning!


	3. Notes On The Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows the reasons behind my categorization in the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is good.  
Bold is negotiable.  
Underline is flat-out bad.  
Square brackets are my reasoning.

  * _Any enhanced individuals who agree to sign must register with the United Nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA samples._[This will assist in narrowing down who did it when an enhanced breaks the law.]
    * **Those with secret identities must reveal their legal names and true identities to the United Nations all members of which must sign a document preventing them from declaring these identities to the public unless they break the law or obstruct the proper workings of the accords.**[My problem with this is there is no mention of the United Nations having to sign anything saying they won't reveal this to the press.]
    * _Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks. _[Not only will this help with the threat assessment, it will also keep from enhanced dying because nobody knows how to help them.
    * **Those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times. **[Bit of an invasion of privacy. Perhaps only the ones who have broken the law in the past or are declared threats?]
  * **Any enhanced individuals who sign are prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own unless they are first given clearance by either that country's government or by a United Nations subcommittee. **[No emergency clause]
    * _Governments are forbidden from deploying enhanced individuals outside of their own national borders unless those individuals are given clearance as described above. The same rule also applies to non-government organizations that operate on a global scale (including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers). _[No one organization, person or government is given too much power.]
  * _Any enhanced individuals who do not sign will not be allowed to take part in any police, military, or espionage activities, or to otherwise participate in any national or international conflict, even in their own country. _[See previous comment.]
    * _As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental law enforcement/military/intelligence organizations (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers). _[See previous two comments.]
  * _Any enhanced individuals who use their powers to break the law_ [Crime equals punishment.] **(including those who take part in extralegal vigilante activities** [add clause to make people like Spider-Man not illegal} ),** or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public** [does not say what/who determines a risk]**,** may be detained indefinitely without trial. [breaks fifth amendment-takes away the human right to speak for themself]
    * **If an enhanced individual violates the Accords, or obstructs the actions of those enforcing the Accords, they may likewise be arrested** [does not include trial clause] and detained indefinitely without trial.[breaks fifth amendment-takes away the human right to speak for themself]
  * _The use of technology to bestow individuals with innate superhuman capabilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology (such as Asgardian and Chitauri weaponry). _{prevents people from gaining too much power without external input and regulation]
    * _The creation of self-aware artificial intelligence is completely prohibited. _[removes all chance of Ultron 2.0]
  * _The Avengers will no longer be a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations. _[No one organization, person or government is given too much power.]


	4. What Could Be Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows what I would replace to modify the accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brackets are modifications. Underlined text has been replaced with the nearest bracket. Text in italics will be struck from the final document.

  * Any enhanced individuals who agree to sign must register with the United Nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA samples.
    * Those with secret identities must reveal their legal names and true identities to the United Nations {all members of which must sign a document preventing them from declaring these identities to the public unless they break the law or obstruct the proper workings of the accords}.
    * Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks.
    * Those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times {when outside of their country of origin, with a history of crime, or deemed a threat}.
  * Any enhanced individuals who sign are prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own unless they are first given clearance by either that country's government or by a United Nations subcommittee {unless in time of extreme need, in which emergency protocols can be put into action}.
    * Governments are forbidden from deploying enhanced individuals outside of their own national borders unless those individuals are given clearance as described above. The same rule also applies to non-government organizations that operate on a global scale (including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers).
  * Any enhanced individuals who do not sign will not be allowed to take part in any police, military, or espionage activities, or to otherwise participate in any national or international conflict, even in their own country.
    * As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental law enforcement/military/intelligence organizations (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers).
  * Any enhanced individuals who use their powers to break the law (including those who take part in extralegal vigilante activities {those who take part in extralegal vigilante activities must sign a modified copy of the accords and be held accountable for any damage they cause}) , or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public by multiple trained psychologists, will get a trial by the United Nations and may be detained until no longer considered a threat or their sentence has been served _may be detained indefinitely without trial._
    * If an enhanced individual violates the Accords, or obstructs the actions of those enforcing the Accords, they may likewise be arrested {and sent to a trial with a jury composed of civilians from all nations where the obstruction or violation occurred} _and detained indefinitely without trial._
  * The use of technology to bestow individuals with innate superhuman capabilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology (such as Asgardian and Chitauri weaponry).
    * The creation of self-aware artificial intelligence is completely prohibited.
  * The Avengers will no longer be a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations.


	5. The New Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final draft of the Accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final draft! This is where the previous four chapters come together.

  * Any enhanced individuals who agree to sign must register with the United Nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA samples.
    * Those with secret identities must reveal their legal names and true identities to the United Nations, all members of which must sign a document preventing them from declaring these identities to the public unless they break the law or obstruct the proper workings of the accords.
    * Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks.
    * Those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times  when outside of their country of origin, have a history of crime, or deemed a threat.
  * Any enhanced individuals who sign are prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own unless they are first given clearance by either that country's government or by a United Nations subcommittee unless in time of extreme need, in which emergency protocols can be put into action.
    * Governments are forbidden from deploying enhanced individuals outside of their own national borders unless those individuals are given clearance as described above. The same rule also applies to non-government organizations that operate on a global scale (including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers).
  * Any enhanced individuals who do not sign will not be allowed to take part in any police, military, or espionage activities, or to otherwise participate in any national or international conflict, even in their own country.
    * As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental law enforcement/military/intelligence organizations (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers).
  * Any enhanced individuals who use their powers to break the law (those who take part in extralegal vigilante activities must sign a modified copy of the accords and be held accountable for any damage they cause), or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public by multiple trained psychologists, will get a trial by the United Nations and may be detained until no longer considered a threat or their sentence has been served.
    * If an enhanced individual violates the Accords, or obstructs the actions of those enforcing the Accords, they may likewise be arrested and sent to a trial with a jury composed of civilians from all nations where the obstruction or violation occurred.
  * The use of technology to bestow individuals with innate superhuman capabilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology (such as Asgardian and Chitauri weaponry).
    * The creation of self-aware artificial intelligence is completely prohibited.
  * The Avengers will no longer be a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I did all of this in just under an hour because-wait for it-I got bored. So yeah. I shouldn't get bored.  
Uhh...  
Anybody want a beta?


End file.
